The War We Fought Together
by Winnie-the-Bish
Summary: In the late 1930's, early 1940's Nick is drafted to fight in WWII,separating him from his love. Nick and Jess must learn to get over their struggles, good times, and bad times without each other. Facing the ugly world alone and find true happiness.
1. Chapter 1: New Years

**Note: Now remind you that this is a story based out of the 1930's,so there will be some things in here that we don't tolerate now a days like racism and degrading of women's right,but I wanted to do something different and show you things that happened in our past . But let me be clear this is not just a love story.**

**January 1,1938**

The year was 1938,and all of Chicago was ringing and buzzing with excitement. A new year had started and people were already getting drunk and having brawls in the middle of the streets. The fireworks were going off and people were dancing on the hard cold pavement, not caring about their surroundings.

A young man about in his late 20's with dark brown hair and broad shoulders walked into a nightclub trying to find him something to do. He walked through the crowds of people on the dancefloor as they jammed to a Jazz band on stage playing "_Sweet O' Jazz of Mine" by Duke Ellington_. The people were jumping and gyrating their bodies around life it was their last dance. The young man finally got his way through the crowd and made his way over to the bar,seating himself on a stool.

" Hey ya Bob, can I get the regular" saying in a deep midwestern accent. Bob gave him a nod and turned around rechiing for a whiskey bottle. He set the cup on the table and poured the dark liquid into the cup."There ya go. Don't worry this one is on me." The young man took his glass and raised it as a sign of thanks. Bob gave him a wink before walking away to attend to the next customer.

Just sipping his drink and watching all the people around him dance, something caught his attention. A beautiful brunette girl walked through the crowd of people making her way to the bar. She walked up beside him and tapped his shoulder politely. She cleared her throat a little before saying," Ummm… is anyone by chance sitting here?" using a sweet smile. " Why, ummm… no you can take right ahead." sounding very nervous. She gave him a quick smile before sitting next to him.

She had on the finest red dress that he has ever seen because for some reason he can't seem to take his eye off of her. He eyes roam to the side of her face to the side of her waist. He had never seen such a beautiful woman in all of his life. She had a red ruby clutch bag with her that matched her dress. Setting it on the table she looked over noticing the man next to her looking.

" Have you never seen a girl before or have you never talked to one?" with a little sass in her tone. He blinked a couple of times feeling himself blush a bit." Oh,I'm sorry It's just that I never seen such a pretty- beautiful lady such as yourself." he said. "Oh my apologizes;my name is Nicholas Miller ,but you can call me Nick and yours," he pulling out his hand to greet her. She pulled out her hand and placed it into his. "My name is Jessica Day, nice to meet you as well." She grins as he gives her a small kiss on her knuckles.

Nick let go of her hand feeling the warmth become too long. They look away from each not sure what they could do to fill the void. NIck looked at her again as she was bobbing her head to the music. " Hey Jessica, would you like something to drink?". She turned her head still bobbing her head to the music. " Well…. what the heck it's New Years why not.". NIck waved to Bob so he can get the lady what she wants.

"Bob may you get this fine lady a drink of whatever she likes." Bob switched his eyes on Jessica. " Oh yes,may I have a pink ." Bob placed a glass cup in front of her. Pouring her a glass she thanked him as he walked away. Nick couldn't keep his eyes off her as her lips pressed against the brim on the cup, drinking it slowly enough for him to was almost like she was drinking it in slow cup now had red stained lip stick on it. She looked up at him with wide blue baby eyes. Nick didn't even notice the color of her eyes. How could he have missed them they were so big any man would be mesmerized by them. She cleared her throat to say something.

"Do you wanna dance" she said playing with the end of her curls. Nick was stunned that a woman that he just met was up to dancing with him. " I don't know? Dancing is something I'm not really good at." Jessica stood up and grabbed his hand. "So you tellin' me that you did all this smooth busta talk and ya not going to dance with me?"

"It's not that; I just haven't done it in a while."

"Well,in that case I might as well find another fella that will."

Jumping of the stool and onto his feet now,"that won't be necessary."

" Good… now come on". she said with a low raspy voice taking him by the hand and leading him on the dancefloor.

When they got on the floor, and the music by now changed to a slow song. She took the hand she was holding and placed it on her side. He got the message and put his other hand on the other side of her waist. Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck trying to steady with the music. The rocked side to side, swaying their bodies to the music.

"So,tell me about yourself." asked Jessica

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Anything"

"Let's see I work at a steel factory, I live in an apartment, I love cheese, Oh and I have a thing for sweaters."

She began to giggle. " Interesting."

'So tell me about yourself?" said a curious NIck.

" Okay,im a Nurse, I have a cat, I love reading and writing, oh, and I just love the sound of the flute. So relaxing" now spreading a wide grin across her face. She pulled her arms away from his neck staring into his eyes. He didn't let go until she pulled away. "I need to be headed home; nice meetin' you Nick." She turned around starting her way towards the door."Hey,Jessica you mind if I walk you home? It's late,and New Year's;there's a lot of crazy people out there." he called after her. She made a quick smile then nodded her head.

"Wow, these houses are nice compared to where I live." Nick said fascinated by the big bricked houses that looked similar to each other. He grew up on the South side of Chicago where it was rough. The street was filled with gangsters and there wasn't a lot of opportunities. " What you never seen big houses before?" Jessica asked. They walking along the sidewalk of the dim streets with little to no light.

"Well yes,but not up clos. They're really nice."

"Of course they are." She rubbed her arms giving him the signal that she was cold. NIck looked over to her getting the fact that she maybe was cold without a jacket on. " Ya look a little cold there; do ya want my jacket or anything?" He started to unbutton his jacket until she lifted her hand for him to hault.

"No, it's fine I this is my place right here." she pointed forwards a light honey brown bricked house with flowers out front. Jessica opened the the black gate which block off the entire front and side of the house. Turning the knob and pushing the door open, she started started going threw her purse to find her keys. Nick just looked at her. Even though it was dark he could still she her beauty. Then raised her hand with the keys swinging loosely to signal that she had found them. Putting the key in turning to unlock it,and finally swinging the door open. Jessica looked at him breathing steadily.

" Thank you Nick,that was offaly nice of you to walk me home."

"No probably, I don't mind."

"Well, I better get some some shut eye,and you should too mister."

" If think so I will. Goodnight Jessica."

She turned around and stopped in the door frame turning back to see that Nick was walking back already. "Hey ummm.. Nick, do you want to meet another time? I had a great time tonight." she said calling after him. Turning around he put his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, sure. Where do you wanna meet again".

" How about you come here by seven p.m."

"That's sounds great. I'll be sure to come by seven." She gave him a final wave before walking into the turned around and continue to walk up the street. He smiled to himself and looked up to the sky. He doesn't know what to think about. Her eye, her hair, her body, the slim curves she possessed,but he knew that whatever it was it was making him bubbly inside.


	2. Chapter 2: Date Night

**January 2,1938**

This was the most exciting thing that Nick has done in a while. He put on a casual brown shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, chest hair exposed, black suit pants, with a black beret on his head. He didn't have any scent on for the simple fact he didn't have any. The sky was fair and the cold winter in Chicago was no joke. Nick thought to himself why he didn't bring a jacket,but he remembered not to put it on thinking that Jessica might think he was hobo that reuses clothes over. Nick made his way through the black gate and on top the front porch. There he stood in complete anxiety wondering what he would say to her. Gently knocking on the door he had waited patiently for her to answer. Finally, the door swung open. Jessica was wearing wool stockings with a dark blue dress on and a black strap around her waist. Her neck and chest were exposed. It was almost impossible not to look at her bare skin. She had fair skin that brought out the beautiful of her features.

" Hi ya doing. Well come in, you look a little cold." stepping back to let him in. He stepped inside;now in the living room. He looked around admiring the simplicity of her house. She shut the door behind him and circled in front of Nick. Looking up at him with her glassy blue eyes,_ man she is so pretty _he thought.

"Why are you not wearing a coat mister?" looking in his eyes questioning him.

"I didn't think I needed it."

" It is a cold season is Chicago, and you didn't think you need a coat or a jacket at least?"

" I've been through rain, sleet, and snow; I think I can take it."

" To be on the safe side I'll give you my father's trench coat. It's a little big, but you need to cover yourself."

"Alright."

" Let me get my coat and yours and we can head out,ok." smiling up at him now. Jessica turned around walking down a dim hallway leaving Nick unaccompanied. He looked around him, hands in pocket scheming threw the room taking in everything he saw. The walls were bright purple, long brown couch up against the wall. No pictures hanging. She re-entered the room with her jacket on the right arm and what seems to be her father's trench coat on her left arm. Handing the jacket to Nick she slightly giggled.  
" The thought of you shivering in the middle of winter would have been crucial."

"Thank you for the jacket. Sometimes it's better to be warm than being tough all the time." He shot her a quick glance before sliding his arms through sleeves. Jessica grind at him also sliding her arms through her jacket. She slid her hand behind her neck to pull the hair that was tucked inside of the coat out.

" Shall we."

" We shall. Lead the way." Nick said

**7:59 p.m.**

"So why did you move here from Oregon?" asked Nick.

" There is a lot of opportunities out here in the city. New York has a lot of people, but Chicago has fewer people. I'm really not comfortable around too many people."

" There isn't that many job opportunities. I mean we have this Great Depression going on right now, so not much if you ask me." They were walking side by side now going down a trail in a park. The ground was covered with snow and the pond they passed had turned into ice. They were talking the entire evening. Their feets were beginning to kill them, so it was about time they took a rest. Finding a bench under a tree near the dock by the wide open lake that stood before them. Taking a seat next to each other, not trying to get too close.

" Now that you know a bit about me tell me about you." giving him a wide eye look.

" uh… where can I begin? I live in Englewood with my Ma, and brothers. My little brother's name is Jamie. He's seventeen and a real idiot at times and the other three Michael, Charles, and Porter are the good ones. I still live with my Ma because she's not making enough money to provide for all of us. My brother and I work at the steel factory to bring in some kind of money in. We never even got the chase to finish school. My father passed away last year and it's really hard on us. I remember when I was seven I sat on his lap while he would tell me some of the greatest folk tales I've ever heard. Oh man, they were the best. Then I'd fall asleep on his shoulder. In the morning I would always wonder how I could of ended up in my bed." A tear ran down his face. His eye were puffy and red. That's when he felt a warm hand brush his cheek wiping the tear away. He looked over at Jessica that was staring at him with those unforgettable eyes.

" He was your everything?" Jessica almost asking in a whisper.

" He was more than my everything. I had ups and downs with him,but he raised me, fathered me with all he had. We really drifted off when I was a teenager; fighting and always having a different opinion on something,but through all that I cared about him like he cared about me. You never know how much you love someone until they're gone."

Jessica reached over to grab his hand that was sitting on his lap. Her hand was cold,but seconds passed and the warmth of her hand was setting in.

" I'm sorry; I'm getting all emotion. This is not me if you're wondering" clearing his throat a bit.

Throwing a warm smile at him, she let go of his hand and tucked it in the pocket of her jacket.

" It's fine; really, not everyone is comfortable with expressing themselves to people they barely known, but you have a soft side that I really like." Nick was not sure why she didn't leave already. He was so emotional,but that was what she likes.

"Someone that can share a part of them is really amazing to me. It tells me that I can be relaxed around them and also give them apart of me." The wind began to pick up making Jessica's hair flow over her face._ Even when the wind blows she looks gorgeous, _Nick thought. Jessica stood up facing towards the lake. She was fascinated with it. Turning her head towards Nick," I think we've been out long enough. Let's start heading back before we get frostbite." She smiled at him as he began to get up. Jessica looked up at him with a questioning look upon her face.

"Say… do you wanna stay for dinner?"

**9:00 p.m.**

" Wow, that was an amazing meal; where'd you learn to cook like that Nick?"

" While my father taught me to how to do outside work and fixin' things, my Ma taught me how to do housework. She had me workin' night and day." A smile spread across face letting a light chuckle escape his lips. She had to say that way pretty impressive for a man who worked in a steel factory. Jessica got up from her chair and pushing it in. Placing both hands on her's and Nick plate. She felt a plate glide off her fingers. Looking up at Nick who she didn't realized had stood up and was on her side_. What is doing?_, she thought.

" I"ll take these. I don't believe I should keep a mess at someone's house. Respect is what this is." he said lightly taking the other plate from her grip.

" No,no,no. You don't have to do that, really."

"I want to."

" Can I at least help you?"

" If you insist,but you really don't have to."

"I want to."

Both walking over to the sink, Nick placed both dishes into the sink while Jessica turned on the facet. He reached over on the ledge of the window taking the liquid soap from its place. He squeezed the bottle gently over the dishes. He set the bottle back on the ledge and grabbed the dish rag that was beside it. His hands got to work. Wiping the leftovers off with his hands wrapped around the rag. Jessica felt her stomach as she watch him, then the dishes, then at the him again. How was she feeling this way about a nice man helping her do the dishes. His eye lifted up to meet hers. Putting a dish in front of her,she took it and never looked away. She dried the dish and placed to to her side on the drying rack. Focussing his eyes on the dishes again he could still feel her eyes on him. He didn't want to say anything because when a woman looks at you the way Jessica was, _Just keep quiet_ and pretend you don't notice.

**10:34 p.m.**

He finally got done with the dishes. Looking at the Grandfather clock in the counter of the kitchen he found it about time to get home. Slowly walking over to the front door of the living room he stood at the door with his hand on the knob.

" Thanks, this was a great night."

" I should be thanking you. You cooked a meal with spices and seasonings that I've never touched before." smiling up at him.

" I do what I can. Oh here, your father's jacket."

"Keep it. He might not even remember it and It's cold out."

He gave her a warm smile then fully twisted the door knob. Sliding his arms threw the jacket and buttoning it up.

"Thank you Jessica, I had a great time."

" Is it possible if you can come over again on Friday. You don't have to,just a suggestion."

"I would love to come over again,Jessica."

" Well I'll see you then. Five o'clock good for you?" Jessica said waiting for his response.

" Five it is. See ya later, Jessica." Nick said while stepping out of the door.

"Alright, see ya later, Nick." He completely spun around and walked away leaving Jessica alone. She closed the door and shifted herself so that her back was against the door. Wild in thought she didn't know what to think next,but If any man can help her clean dishes, he can definitely come back over.


	3. Chapter 3: Canvas

**5:20 p.m.**

Pacing back and forth in the living constantly looking outside the window she was beginning to feel anxious, yet excited. _What if he doesn't come? Will this be too girly for him? Am I trying too hard?_ Jessica had many fears,but today probably one of them. She was wearing a long sleeve button-up that went all the way to her thighs,but just above her knees. A black scarf around her head. There was a light knock on the door. '_That could only mean it was that Miller guy.' _she thought to herself. Pushing her hair of her shoulders she skipped to the door and swung it open.

Nick was standing there with that jacket she gave to him and that black beret he wore last time they saw each other. A smile crept on her face when she seen he had a dark red rose in his hand. What a charmer. Motioning him to come in and take off his things to get comfortable she took the rose and went to the kitchen to set it in a vase. Coming back Nick had already taken off his jaket so now he was wearing a clean white t-shirt.

" Do you know how to paint?" Jessica asked.

" Well, I don't know that must, but I can try."

" Then help me with this stuff and come out back with me to my art shed."

" You have an art shed?"

" Yeah, I don't want to mess up my fine drapes."

" Hear ya." Nick grabbed the paint cans by the handles and Jessica grabbed the paint brushes. They marches off outside to the cold January weather until they stepped into a dim shed. Jessica pushed a large wool cover from the window to let some light in. Nick walked into the middle of shed stopping before a white canvas. Jessica came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to spin around. Their eyes fixed on each other. Faces so close that they were almost touching. Her breath was warm against his neck where her face was leveled. Jessica licked her lips slightly trying not to make them too wet. Her eye dropped from his and went around him to look at the blank canvas. softly clearing her throat.

"I guess we can get started now."

Blinking out of his gaze he caught on to what she said.

" Alright. What we standin' here for." shooting her a quick smirk.

" Alrighty then here take this; I already have the paint out so feel free to dip as you please."

She handed him the paint brush leaving one in her hand for herself. Jessica walked over to to small table,picked up the paint cans, and placed it on the floor right under the canvas. Nick slowly bent down and dipped his brush in the red paint can. Raising back up," Are you going to pick a color?",not taking his eyes from her.

"Oh yeah." blinking repeatedly. She bent down and dipped the tip of her paint brush in the blue paint. Then she stood back up trying to focus her eyes on the black sheet.

"Ya ready?" Nick said.

" Yup. Lets see if we can make art….together." Jessica let the words flow out of her mouth with her white pearly teeth showing between her soft pink lips. Making the first stroke with the brush on the sheet Nick joined in running a line of red over the sheet. He looked over to see what she was drawing._ A circle_. Her hands were so dedicated; swaying the brush in a circular motion made it look like she had no clue what to do. There was something in him that told him not to,but he did anyway.

"Hey Jessica, I think you're doin' it wrong;let me show ya." Nick put his brush down on the ledge of the aisle and moved his way behind her. His left hand slid to the side of her waist and his large hands laid flat on her stomach. Jessica felt that feeling where when someone touches you your body sends a warm heat up and down your spine. Nick's right hand slid up her arm and grabbed the back of her hand. Their fingers entwined with each others. He began to move their hands as one stroking the brush to make a bigger circle. She could feel his warm breath on her neck making her eyes flutter. Jessica lifted her left hand to the hand that had been resting on her stomach, coiling her fingers through his. She bent her head back until it rested on his shoulders. Their hands were still in unison making a circle in one motion.

Bodies swaying side to side. Nick took in her scent. _Oh my, she smells like sweet strawberries and honey_, he thought. That when Nick brought his lips down to her neck and began to place small kisses on the side of it. Nick felt a vibration when he heard her humming a song. Continuing the kiss up her neck and to the front of her vocal cord. They dropped their hands making the brush fall to the floor. Now his right hand slid to her side holding her in place. The kiss moved back up to her ear. Kissing the inside of her ear she pulls off her scarf letting her hair fall. Jessica pulled her hair back to give him move access to her skin.

Nick spun her around to face her. She open her eyes now looking at his face. Lust, pleasure, and compassion was in both of their eyes. You could see it. Both of his hand reach the side of her face rubbing his thumbs over her cheek bones. Tenderly kissing her sweet,pink, warm lips had the best taste to them. The sweet taste of a chocolate fudge cake could not come close to the sensation of her mouth on him. Opening wide for his tongue to slid through while she sucked on it. Lips parting, then clinging together again. Jessica's mouth caught his upper lip while he did the same for her bottom lip. Her hands rubbed his biceps making him moan a little.

Hands were uncontrollable in this moment. Nick's large hands ran down her back until he grabbed her backside squeezing it tenderly. A moan escaped her lips at the actions of Nick. She started to to tug on the him of his shirt until he pulled back, shaking his head no.

" Not here."

* * *

**6:10 p.m.**

They stumbled in her room ready to take one another. Jessica unbuttons her shirt struggling a bit. She soon got frustrated and ripped it open making the buttons pop and roll over the floor. He let her take off his shirt for him. Nick started at the buckle on his pants and unzipped the fly._ I'm doing this right now with her. You can do this Nick., _he thought to himself. Getting close to her he reaches behind her unclasping her bra. Then, Jessica took off her bottoms in one motion and stepping out of them. Nick was standing before a _completely naked_ Jessica. Wow she looks so beautiful. She walked over to her record player that happen to be in the far right corner of her room. There was already a record on it. She lifted the head shell and placed it on top of the record as it began to spin.

'_The stars that shine are yours and mine._

_The rainbows in the sky are yours and mine._

_The song of springtime, the lullaby of fall_

_The sunshine of summer time belongs to us all-'_

She carefully walked over to her bed and pulled the covers up sliding in. He finally pulled his pants down and walked over to her side. Looking down at her with his dark brown eyes gazing at her white pale face. Nick pulled the covers up climbing on top of her kissing her deeply again. The kiss deepens making her back arch. They kissed for a good period of time then Nick rolled her over so that she was now on top of him. Bending down and planting light pecks on his lips. The music was loud and the only thing they could hear was the sounds that escaped their mouths. Nothing and no one could distract them.

' _The moon above is yours and mine_

_ The right to fall in love is yours and mine_

_ The hope of finding the dream our hearts design_

_ All this is yours and mine.'_


	4. Chapter 4:Winter Breeze

**January 15,1938**

Jessica was up all day pacing back and forth through her living room. Ever since that one night with Nick he hasn't called or even stopped by. This is what she was scared of the most giving all of herself to someone and they end up leaving."_ How could I be such an idiot _?_ There are a lot of things I could have done,but sleeping with him… really" _Jessica thought to herself.

She stopped in front of the couch from her frantic pace and looked over to the door. A soft knock came from the other side. She swiftly walked over not even looking through the window to see who it was. Turning the knob and shaking her head a little with a slight drop to her jaw. It was Nick.

" What are you doing here?" she said with a questioning look on her face.

" Jess-"

"I said what are you doing here?" beginning to tear up at the eyes.

" I'm sorry Jessica that I haven't been by; there's a lot of things going on and I just didn't have time to see you. Just please ca-"

" Why should I forgive you and you didn't a least have the decency to tell me something." Her voice was getting a little shaky. She stepped back and tried shutting the down, but was stopped by some force. Nick pushed the door with his hand pleading for Jessica to wait on him to explain. " Would you leave me alone before I call the police!"

" My mother is sick Jessica that's why I've not came by." the words came out his mouth so freely and he hadn't thought about what he said before Jessica stopped pushing at the door. She open the door again looking at him dead in the eye. Guilt raced over her body. Jessica stepped forward and placed a light hand on his shoulder. Their breathing was steady as they looked at each other so longing.

" Nick, I'm very, very sorry I didn't mean to go off on you like that it's just…. I'm sorry." She pleased.

" I know you don't want me here so I'll leave. Um, bye Jessica."

" No,no,no please come inside. I know you live in Englewood and the next bus isn't until 2:30, So just come in." Nick looked around and finally stepped inside. Jessica closed the door behind him and turned towards Nick who was facing the other way. Reaching up and placing both hand on his shoulders and grabbing at the collar of his jacket. She pulled it off his shoulders and he shrugged a bit. Placing the jacket on the coat rack and faced towards him again. " You didn't have to do that ya know". Nick said.

" But I did. Now just sit over on the couch and I'll be back with some tea. You want some?"He hesitated at first and nodded his head. She paced to the kitchen leaving Nick on the couch looking blankly around the room.

A few minutes later she came back with two cups of hot tea and set them on the table. She plopped right next to Nick slightly humming. He looked at her, she looked at him then back down at her lap again. They sit there the next minute in silence. Jessica bends over to grab the cup of tea taking a sip before setting it back on the table. She broke the silence as it began to get awkward.

" I'm sorry about your mother, Nick." Jessica said moving a little closer to him. He looked and her shaking his head a little. " Ya know it's not your fault. She just has a high fever and my brother wouldn't know what to do. And I would be mad at me too if I didn't show up." A small grin spread across his face.

" What?" questioned Jessica.

" I think you have forgiven me. Just admit it."

" Well your back-story was the reason I did."

" Nope, come on tell the truth." They both began to chuckle. The void that filled the air was no more and it was more comfortable to talk to each other. The laughing soon died down and they looked and each other smiling. Nick hadn't noticed but she had moved closer to him. She slid her hand on his lap first then took a hand into his squeezing it gently. Her blue glassy eyes stared at him breathing softly. Her head dropped on his shoulder and she began playing with his hand. Nick was a little scared to move but he wanted to stay in the position. With his other free hand he grabbed the back of Jessica's hand, trapping it between his hands. He dropped his head on hers slowly. He couldn't remember when the last time he had felt this was about someone. _Are we moving too fast? Do I like her? Of course I like her. What does she see in me? _Thoughts raced in his head as they sat in even more silence.

" Did you take her to the doctor… you know to see if there's any serious health problem?" she implied.

" We don't have money for the hospital bill and It's just a small fever."

" You don't know that; not even she knows."

He lifted his head from her head to look at her. " Thank you Jessica, but we do got the money; I'm sure it's nothing." Jess lifted her head from his shoulder trying to find his eyes. He was looking away from her. " I could check her out, if that is ok with you?" she suggested.

" It fine, really yo-"

" I'm a nurse I can check to see if she's fine, free without charge." _Why is she being so nice to me; I don't get it. _Nick let go of her hand and walked over to the coat rack. He put on his jacket and swiftly turned towards Jessica. She looked a bit hurt that he hadn't responded to her offer.

" It's 2:19 the bus should be coming anytime soon. Hey Jess thank you but, I don't want to make your life hectic with my problems_."_

" Maybe I want to help you with your problems." Jessica stood up and walked to the coat rack taking her jacket off and throwing it on herself. Her arm brushed against him as she walked past him to the door. " Didn't you just say the bus was comin'? We betta get goin' before we miss it." Nick nodded his head and followed her out the door.

* * *

**3:45 p.m.**

The houses in Inglewood were of something Jess has never seen before. Some houses had boards on the windows judging that they may have been burnt. The grass wasn't cut and the streets filled with homeless people huddled by fire. Her heart ached at young children cuddled next to their mother with no guarantee of today or tomorrow. Nick kept walking not even turning his head to look at any of the people. _Was this normal? Do you not care at all for these people? _She looked up at him concerned of his lack of attention he was giving to any of these people.

"Is this kind of stuff normal for you?" asked Jessica. Nick looked down at her with no facial expression.

" Yeah it is. Since the Depression people have been losing jobs and families were losing homes, so I'm getting kind of adjusted to it."

They stopped in front of a golden brown bricked house. The steps were icy so they had to go around back. The ground was icy as well so Nick got behind her to support her just in case she fell. He held both sides of her waist steadying her. They made tiny steps half way until Jessica slipped. Luckily, Nick was still holding on catching her and pulling her close to him. He could not let that happen again so he pressed their bodies together and they wobbled on the ice not letting go. Finally making it to the back door he parted from her and open the reach around and grabbed her hand dragging her with him.

The house was a little cold,but Jessica understood why. Their hands still together, Nick walked in the kitchen meeting him pale faced mother. He let go of Jess hand and walked over to her. His mother looked over at Jessica puzzled on the reason some strange woman is in her house.

" Nicky, who is this?" she asked pointing at Jessica.

" Ma this is Jess-, Nurse Jessica and Jessica this is my mother Bonnie; she's just here to check to see if your doing well."

" We don't have nurse money, so she can leave." Jessica was a bit tore by the immediate reaction from his mother. She thought this was time to speak up and say something. She stepped forward pulling out a hand for her to shake. Bonnie looked down at it with disgust. Jessica took note and pulled back." Ma be nice really, it's a checkup and she leave ya be."

" Alright, just do hurry up so I can start cleaning up this house." Bonnie said. Jessica knelt next to her and pulled out a Popsicle stick from her medical bag. She told Bonnie to open up and she looked around in her mouth only to spot something in the back throat.

" Bonn- Mrs. Miller it seems to me you have the flu. Nothing serious,but I'm going to get some medicine from the hospital to give to you to treat that,ok" she stood up and throw the stink in the trash can next to her. Nick just stood there looking at her every movement. Jessica looked over at him noticing his stare. He hurried and looked away. She giggled before focusing her attention on Bonnie.

"That's all I had to do. I will bring you some medicine the fastest way I can get it. I guess I'll be leaving now." Jessica said grabbing her bag and walking back to the back door. Bonnie rolled her eyes getting up and disappearing into a room in the hallway. Nick walked over to Jessica who was preparing to go back out into the cold.

"You want me to come with ya, I don't want you walking around all these people."

" No I'm good, just stay here with your mother and keep taking care of her."

" Come on just let me take you home." Nick pleaded.

" Nick, I'm ok." She leaned in closer to him looking at him. Jessica lifted herself on her tippy-toes to level herself to his face. Nick leaned in pressing his lips on hers. She responded by deepening the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands traveled down her waist grabbing her waist firmly. Their mouths moved in unison, grasping lips. Jessica would give him a light peck on the lips then pull away and do it repetitively. His hand traveled back up to her face holding either side pressing warm kisses on her pink rosy lips.

'I can tell by all that smackin' Jessica is not just some nurse you got to come over." Nick smiled against her mouth and pulled back letting her waist go. They both giggled at Bonnie's remark.

"Guess I'll see you later captain."

" I guess you will." with those final words she opened the door leaving him with the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
